


Seduced The Villain’s Father

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Category: Flirting With The Villain’s Dad, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Rualus is a perv, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: This is a series of one shots, from Seduce The Villain’s Father, or as it is called on Tapas Flirting With The Villain’s Dad.Some will be from Yenny’s POV, some will be from Erudian’s, I may even throw some of Raulus’ POV in. Some will be written in third person as well.I will be switching back and forth between the official English translation and the original Korean names.Korean names/Official English namesBelgoat/BellcourtRaulus/LaurusErudian/EuredianThis way if you see the switch you aren’t too confused. I will also note if I am switching the names around.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Seduced The Villain’s Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think should have happened in episode 42-48 in the Korean raws. 
> 
> {} indicates Raulus talking to Yenny.  
> ‘’ indicates Yenny is taking to Raulus

I had kidnapped him, much like he had kidnapped me. Only this for me was the second time I had kidnapped him. 

Pulling him along with me, I take us back to his room, the room I woke up in after Soleia tried to kill me.

I make sure that his aide knows we are not to be disturbed and to please excuse any noise they may hear. I wasn’t about to let my carefully laid plans get ruined because of a maid or aide sticking their nose where it didn’t need to be. Watching his aide flush multiple shades of red was a sight I would have laughed at if I hadn’t been focused on what I needed to do. 

“Princess?” Erudian asks slightly confused as I pull some of the curtains down so there is very little light flowing onto the bed itself. 

“Just wait, Your Majesty. I’m almost done.” I say getting things organized the way I want them. Smiling, I turn to Erudian, walking up to him I put my right hand on my hip. “Strip.” 

“Excuse me?!” I know he is confused. 

Smiling, I move my hands to his cravat slowly untying it, until both that and his tie are undone. “I said, Your Majesty, ‘strip’. You know, as to take off your clothing.” 

I say this as I shift his coat off of him and start on the buttons of his shirt. Watching him looking at me stunned and slightly speechless. 

“Princess, your joke is going too far.” Erudian finally snaps back into his senses as I reach the zipper of his pants. 

Leaning into him I stand on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear, “Who says, I’m joking? You have no idea how much you turn me on.” I lightly bite his earlobe for emphasis as I pull away. 

Looking at him, he is now still save for his heavy breathing, glazed look and clear erection tenting the pants I plan on taking off. 

Pulling the zipper slightly, he makes no move to stop me. Taking this as a victory, I pull it down and slide both his pants and undergarments down. 

Moving for the first time, he kicks them off. I smile up at him, moving again this time to my knees, I hear him draw in a breath as I gently trace his hard shaft with my hand, up to the mushroom-shaped head and back down. 

I continue until I notice the slight quiver in his legs. Standing back up, I spin us so I can push him back onto the bed. He gives a small grunt of surprise when I push his chest so he sits down. 

Looking at him, I start undoing my dress, slowly sliding it down so I am clad in nothing more than my panties. Coming back over to him, I climb up onto the bed, so I am straddling his lap. 

“Princess.” Is all he says as I push him so he is laying back with his feet on the floor. 

Shifting so my clothed core is sitting on his erection, I slowly rock back and forth, “This is what you do to me, Erudian.” 

His throat works like he is trying to speak but can’t, as he watches me shimmy around on top of him. 

Finally I had enough and lifted myself up enough to my panties down moving around to finally get them off. Sighing when I got them off, and could feel his skin against mine. 

Lifting myself up again, I move to grip his erection in my hand. Gently tugging on it a few times before I slip myself down on top of it, taking him inside of me. 

I do choke on a sound of pain as I didn’t think he was that big. Lucky for me, my choked sound was covered by a moan out of Erudian. I look at him, smiling at how he has his arms over his face, shielding his eyes from my view. 

The blush spreading from his cheeks, up his ears, as well as down his chest gives him away at how much he is enjoying this. 

“Erudian, you’re much bigger than I thought you were.” I whisper as I lean forward to gently nip at his nipples. Earning me another loud moan. Realizing he likes it, I continue kissing and nipping as I wiggle around on his shaft. He moans loudly the whole time, his hands clenching and unclenching from where they lay against his face.

Remembering something I heard the maids talking about, I lean down to lay chest to chest with him, using a slow and gentle up and down motion to stimulate just the tip of his erection. 

“Hmmmph!” Erudian moans as he turns his head under his arms, not giving me even the slightest chance to see his eyes. 

I raise an eyebrow, stopping my movements. Getting what I hoped for, Erudian moves his arms away from his face, looking at me with lust glazed eyes. 

“Princess, don’t stop. Please, just don’t stop.” Hearing his whimpering plea, I start moving slowly again stimulating his tip again. He throws his head back, arching against my body. “Just like that. F-fuck Princess, that feels so good.” 

I smile and sit back up, red eyes with purple undertones watch me bounce on top of him. Soon, I see something in his gaze shift. Wrapping his arms around me, I soon find my world shifting. Feeling the bed against my back, I squeak as Erudian starts pounding into me. 

“You drive me mad princess.” Erudian tells me between pants. “How is it, you managed to do what Soleia hadn’t in five years?” 

I just look at him, the wildness he has written all over his face, the air thick with his divinity as his energy starts getting wild. I shiver as I remember the last time it was this wild.

“Because you like me, your majesty.” I say reaching up, putting my hand to his cheek. “You held yourself back from what you were feeling. Which is why I kidnapped you again. There is no one here but us. It is ok to let go and relax.” 

He groans, before falling on top of me. I stroke his back, hair and face. Finally lifting himself back up, I see a playful look in his eyes. Something I hadn’t seen before. 

Feeling his knee move to the bed, I instinctively move backwards, he follows so we now are both on the bed. “Do that again princess.”

“Do what?” I ask, not sure what he meant.

“When you were on top of me. Gripping just the tip of my cock inside of you. You were driving me crazy with lust and desire.” 

The light bulb goes off. I flush hearing the way he says it. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I press my body up to his, before I knock him off balance and flip our positions again. 

Slipping him back inside of me again, I lean so we are chest to chest again, while bouncing my hips. “Is this what you wanted?” I ask, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure. 

{Careful Crumbs, my child has quite the libido.} 

‘Oh so now you choose to pop into my head..’ I mentally say to Raulus who is the ancestor to the man I am currently pleasuring. 

{Crumbs, did you forget I am the god of fertility?} I hear him laughing in my head. I bury my face in Erudian’s neck so he can’t see me roll my eyes at the god in my head. 

‘You’re a pervert for popping in now of all times.’

I feel Raulus shrug in my head before I hear {Can’t help it, if you and my child peek my interest.}

I keep my pace steady as I converse with the god. Watching Erudian’s reactions to my movements. He is pretty much lost at the moment, his eyes are closed, face flushed, and his hands are kneading my back as well as the bedding with the hand that wasn’t on my body. 

Ignoring the god in my head, I move so I have Erudian’s face between my hands. His eyes flutter open at my touch, looking at me with glazed over eyes, I smile as I lean down, kissing him. 

I never expected him to return it. He holds my face much like I have his, kissing me back with as much passion as I am giving him. Our tongues play with each other, as we try to dominate each other. 

Soon he catches me off guard and thrusts hard and fast up into me. I moan at the sensations he is causing to go through my body along with his divinity. 

“Erudian. Slow down.” I beg because my body is becoming over sensitive from the what seemed like unending orgasms through my body, I can only hold on to his shoulders and lean against him, hoping I don’t pass out from pleasure. 

{I warned you Crumbs.} I hear Raulus laugh at the position I am in now. I want to tell the god off but I can’t with how I am feeling at the moment.

{Be glad it isn’t myself and my child, Crumbs.} 

‘Why?’

{Oh Crumbs. You wouldn’t be awake right now.} I hear the laughter and desire in Raulus’ voice. I groan thinking about how I wouldn’t want to have to deal with both of them on a good day. 

“Erudian, please slow down.”

“I don’t think I can princess.” He says before he flips us once more so he is on top of me, holding my legs open so he can thrust into me harder and faster. 

Wrapping my arms around him, I completely ignore Raulus and hold on to Erudian. What seems like a short time, which in truth was hours as the sun is now setting, Erudian moans one last time as I feel him twitching, pulsing and quivering inside of me, his divinity swirling around us wildly again, when he finally loses the battle with himself and comes for the last time.

“We kinda ruined your bedding.” I say moving around trying to keep his seed inside of me until I can get to the tub. 

Looking over at me from where he lays at my side, I see he is finally relaxed. “I don’t care about the bedding.”

Rolling on to my side, I run my hand slowly up and down his chest. “I have to ask. Were you by any chance pent up?”

My question must have surprised him, as he flushed a cute pink colour as he turned his gaze to the canopy above us. “No. I am a descendant of the god of fertility… so naturally my libido is higher.”

I giggle at how shyly he answered me. “I just wondered.”

Move to cuddle up to him. “So princess, what do we do now?”

“Wait to see if I’m pregnant?” I say as given the amount he came, I don’t doubt if I wasn’t pregnant the first time he came, I was now.

Kissing me, he moves to pick me up. Holding me much like he always has, he takes me to the bath, after running one, he places me in the tub with him behind me. 

After soaking for a bit he says “You won’t get pregnant.”

“How do you know?” 

“I used my divinity to delay your ovulation by two weeks.”

“Ah, I think I love you. You come with your own birth control.” 

After our bath, he wraps me up in one of his shirts before settling me on the now clean bed, before climbing in with me, and pulling the drapes to close us off in to our own little world. 

Pulling me close, he strokes my hair, as I doze off. “Sleep Princess. We have much to do tomorrow.”

The last thing I feel, is his lips touching my forehead and Raulus’s voice telling me, I have done what needed to be done to free Erudian from the darkness he believes he must live in.


End file.
